Rollins Asylum
Rollins Asylum is a criminal Mental Institution located on an island off the coast of Ambrose City. Some inmates are enemies of Red Ryder, but most inmates have never met Ryder in person. Staff 2 Unnamed Guards In First Ride, 2 guards were seen in Rollins Asylum, one of them was a rookie and the other was an experienced officer that was showing the rookie around. The experienced guard was willing to show the rookie everything at the asylum, except for the cell of the convicted serial killer, Vance Roland Stephanie Transer (Formerly) Stephanie Transer worked giving meals to inmates locked in solitary confinement. When she went to give food to Vance Roland, she didn't get a reply when she called for him and went inside to check, only for Vance to murder her. Unnamed Female Employee In Very Puzzling, Ryder was sent to a cell in the asylum after being left a clue in a jigsaw puzzle, a woman showed him to the asylum, it is unknown if she still works there. Several Unnamed Guards In Very Puzzling, when Ryder and the above mentioned employee went to the cell Ryder was instructed to go to, they found several guards knocked out on the floor from someone trying to break in, or out. It is unknown which of these statements is true, it is assumed that they were knocked out by someone trying to break in, as no one is allowed to roam freely around the asylum without permission. James Danielson (Possibly) In Very Puzzling, during one of the games set forth by The Puzzler, 3 caskets were hanging above a stage in a theatre, inside was James Danielson. It was never revealed if James worked at the asylum, but it is possible that he did. Catherine Anna (Formerly) Catherine Anna used to work as a therapist at Rollins Asylum, she was first seen in Toxinne, as a hostage by several inmates that had broken free, before Ryder saved her. She is seen again in The Joke is on you, having a therapy lesson with Saggi. Her last appearance as an Asylum Employee saw her breaking Saggi out of the Asylum after she had fallen in love with him, wearing a new outfit and calling herself Trickster. Inmates #Duke Fredrick- A psychopatchic criminal (Presumably a Serial Killer) who was given the nickname, The Ambrose Cannibal #Olivia Crystal- A woman who attempted to murder the Mayor of Ambrose City by hanging him from City Hall #Vance Roland- A major enemy of Red Ryder. Originally born with a silver spoon in his mouth, when his parents died, he became a serial killer, removing his victims thumbs after he murdered them #Ripjaw- A major enemy of Red Ryder. A former bank robber, when Ryder broke his jaw during a fight and sent him to Rollins Asylum, he was broken out by a man who gave him a headgear that restored his jaw. Since the headgear increased the strength of his jaw, he was sent to an underground cell where he couldn't use his headgear to escape.